Happy moment
by Gaarawantshisteddy
Summary: While Drake's parents are out for dinner and Josh is working, Drake for once doesn't have a date or somewhere to hang. So he stays home with Megan. No incest just brother/sister fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
This is my first drake and josh fic, I have been reading some drake and josh fanfic and decided to write my own. I have noticed that there is not enough Drake and Megan fluff, so I decided to write my own. This isn't incest or yaoi or whatnot, even though I do read it...a lot. But like I said its fluff and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh

* * *

"Ok so we will be home at 10pm and so will your brother," said Audrey who was busy putting on her earring, "I expect this house to be the way it is when we get back."

"Yes mom," both siblings said.

"Ok, I better go your father is waiting in the car," she walked towards them and gave each a hug, "goodbye have fun," and with that she left.

"How can I have fun with one boob?" Said Megan before going to her room.  
Drake went to the sofa and watched some television, or at least he tried. After 30 min of mindless channel skipping he went upstairs to play his guitar. After another 30 min of playing he stopped.

He was soooo bored, he started to think why he was at home and not with some girl on a date or even bothering josh at work. It was then that he heard a door open and close followed by feet walking down the stairs.

'She probably got hungry,' he thought, then his own stomach grumbled, 'great now I'm hungry too.' With that he also went down to the kitchen where he saw Megan looking in the fridge.

"Anything good in there?" He asked

"Unless you want a pickle and onion sandwich then yeah help yourself," she said while closing the fridge.

"I thought mom went to go get food?"

"That's tomorrow," she said, "great we're going to starve until morning."

"No we're not,"

"But ther-"

"Doesn't mean we can't order pizza," Drake said with a smile.

"But mom hates it when we eat junk food at night,"

"Okay so you would rather wait until morning to eat whatever she is going to cook while I'm going to eat an entire pizza box?" He grinned.  
She looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Order two and they better be pepperoni,"  
Drake smiled  
"You got it, two pepperoni pizazz coming right up."

* * *

They waited in the living room for the pizza and they were very, very bored.

"I' .bored." Said Megan

"Yeah me too, and there's nothing on television,"

"So what do we do, it's going to be a while until our food gets here,"

"Yeah," Drake said. Honestly when he realized the food was going to take a while, he thought he would have to be hiding from Megan's pranks, but so far nothing has happened.

"Hey how come you haven't pranked me, or stole something, or I don't know tied me to a chair?"  
Megan looked at him and laughed a little,

"It's not fun with just one boob, remember I said that when mom left,"

"Oh yeah," he said, and they went back to their bored faces. It was them that drake had a little memory flash.

"Hey remember when you rigged a stereo and it threw paintballs at me and josh?"  
Megan chuckled, "yeah I remember,"

"Or when you left is stuck in the tree house, which again where sorry for having you miss...whatever your friend's name party,"

"Yeah and I kind of forgiven you for that,"

"What about the time you had a pet sheep named baaaaaab,"  
This time Megan giggled, "yeah those were awesome pranks,"

Drake poked her and she flinched, "you evil little girl,"

"Hey remember when you crashed the buggy and had to carry me?"

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Mom told me,"

"Oh well I was in pain and you weren't all that light,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just tha-" he was cut off by a pillow being thrown at him, "wha-" he saw Megan holding a pillows close to her chest  
"So that's how it is,"  
He got a pillow and started whacking her with it, but she soon gained the upper hand and started whacking him harder, drake was trying to cover himself that he one of his hands left the pillow and accidentally brushed her side,  
"Ahh!"  
Drake realized what happened and smiled, "well what do we have here someone is very ticklish,"

Megan got up from the sofa and tried to run, but drake grabbed her from her waist and brought her back where he began torturing her with tickles.

"Ahh DRAKE-hahahaha- NO STOP-ahh-hahahaha-!"

"How does it feel to be powerless now?"

Then Megan jabbed him at his ribs where he flinched and now she started to tickle him,

"AHHHH NO-hahahaha-no stop stop-hahaha- I'm sorry-hahaha-you win you win!" Megan was having too much fun and Drake to, even if he was getting beat up by a girl.

"I'm sorry-hahaha- you win-hahahahA-MEGS!"  
When he said her old nickname she stopped, Drake hasn't called her that since they were little.  
Drake was trying to get air he was gasping and still laughing, when he calmed down he looked up and saw Megan smiling a little,

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said back, "you said my nickname,"

"I did?" He didn't know it slipped.

"Yeah, you used to call me Megs all the time," she said still with that little smile, "why did you stop?"  
Drake thought for a moment,  
"Well I guess it out grew, but you will alway be Megs," he said with a smile, she smiled too and she did something he never expected, she hugged him. Drake was surprised, but he did what any brother would do, he hugged back. They stayed like that for a few minutes when they heard a knock.  
Drake looked at the door,  
"Looks like the pizza is here,"

"Finally I'm starved," said Megan and she got up to open the door.

They payed and got their pizza, and it was true that they needed two boxes because by the time they were finished there was only half a pizza left.

"Won't mom be mad?"

"I'll tell her it was my idea, which it was anyways," he laughed, so did Megan.  
They cleaned up and talked a bit more, they talked about memories, pranks that have happened, and another tickle fight happened. It was getting late and Drake decided it was time to go to bed.

"Uh Drake?" Megan said

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I...um... Can I-"

"Yes you can sleep with me."  
Megan stared wondering how he figured out what she was going to ask,

"Uh brothers intuition?"

"I'm surprised you know the word,"

"I heard mom say it a couple times," they laughed, "so put on your pjs then,"  
Megan nodded and they both went upstairs.

They brushed their teeth and changed their clothes. Drake got in his bed first followed by Megan.

"Goodnight drake,"

"Goodnight Megs," he said, he pulled her to his chest and they drifted off to sleep. It was them that drake was happy that he didn't decide to leave the house, it was fun being with his little sister, he even wants to do it again.

* * *

A/N well that's it, wasn't that adorable?  
Anyways for the next ch it's going to be when josh and his parents get home and see them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
So here is what happens when everyone else gets home

disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh

* * *

It was 10:05 when Walter and Audrey got home. They parked the car and saw that Josh got dropped off too.

"Hey how was dinner?"

"Oh it was wonderful,"

"Oh really? That's great!" He said, "uh is Drake home?"

"Yeah he stayed home with Megan," said Walter

"WHAT!?" He said a little too loud that even his parents flinched,  
"Sorry!"

"Jeez Josh don't wake the neighborhood," said his father,

"Well Drake was left alone with Megan who knows what she has done to him,"

"Relax I'm sure he's fine," said his mother while opening the door.  
They got in and saw that everything seemed fine.

"See nothing to worry about, they listened and kept the hose clean,"

"You don't know maybe she hid the evidence," Josh said while looking around scared to find his brother's pieces hidden,

"Josh I think you over reacting," said his father from the kitchen. He went to get a soda from the fridge,

"Look they even bought pizza,"

"Aww that's sweet,"

"Yeah sweet," said Josh still looking,

"I wonder where they are, they probably are sleeping come on," said Walter.  
They went to Drake's room first and Josh almost fainted by what he saw.  
Drake had his arm over Megan protectively and Megan was cuddled to his chest. Both were sleeping soundly.  
"Aww that's so sweet," Audrey whispered, Walter nodded I'm agreement, Josh had his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Well we are off to bed too, goodnight sweetie," Audrey kissed Josh on the cheek and Walter patted his shoulder.

"Yeah good...night," he closed the door and changed and went to his bed. Before he drifted off, one thing was on his mind,

'WHAT HAPPENED!?"

* * *

A/N  
And there it is there reaction, a little blah and short but hey I mostly cared for the fluffy, anyways review and hoped you liked it. This story was fun to make and it reminded me of the times me and my brother were alone and we would do random things, even hide and seek. Miss you bro this is for you 3


End file.
